


Beware of the Fox

by Boboprooo



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Fluffy wenrene as girlfriends, Jealousy, Romance, Steamy jendy as actresses, Trust, relationship progression, sexy dynamite Joy brings the bomb out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boboprooo/pseuds/Boboprooo
Summary: When the camera starts rolling, it’s time for some action. The newest hottest lead actress on a television drama with a stage name of Son Wendy is on the the peak of her career with a well known co-star, namely Kim Jennie. The chemistry and sexual tension of both actresses is on fire with how their eyes lit up just by a single eye contact, making everyone go crazy for them, mentally starting questioning whether they’re really dating or might start dating for real after the show.However, not everyone is hyping with the current love team — popularly known as Bae Irene is a member of a popular girl group named Black Velvet and is also Seungwan’s girlfriend. Additionally, actress Park Joy is also eyeing the rising actress, wanting to have her act in her upcoming movie./jealousy, drama, fluff  ensues/let's sail the ships and see who wins at the end.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Jennie Kim/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Park Sooyoung | Joy/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 17





	Beware of the Fox

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t confuse the naming of each character. They have their stage names, such as Wendy (aka Seungwan in real life in this au). Their ages here are different too.

Since last month, around the nine pm slot on the SYM channel, every Wednesday and Thursday, the newest Korean show that has lesbian main leads has become the hottest topic all over the nation. As their country has been widely known to be more centered on heterosexual relationships and not much show about the minority has been out, much less with actors or actresses coming out in the closet.

It isn’t that much of shocker when most Asian countries have a taboo when it comes to something _‘out of the norm’_ , but so far the reviews have been great. Probably because the new generation are more accepting to it, having an open-minded idea about the topic rather than hating it mainly as it isn’t what it is supposed to be — under the scrutiny and abhorrence to some people as a man should only be with a woman and vice versa. There are still a few snide remarks here and there, but it’s bearable enough with all the overflowing love, support and acceptance of most viewers.

Now they’re shooting for their sixth episode, an important one at that as it contains the first kiss scene of the main characters.

The courageous female director who took the leapt into making this show a reality has given them an encouraging smile, opting them to make it a believable scene of rivals getting into a face off that leads to a hot make-out session before she heads back on her place. “Okay, let’s make the tension convincing for the viewers!” Yuri booms, voice echoing in the entire set. She sits down on her director’s chair comfortably with cross legs, waiting for the cameras to start rolling again.

Wendy gulps unconsciously, nerves getting into her body with how well the response they’ve gotten so far and not wanting to flop it over with this particular significant scene where the characters relationship starts getting a bit more complex, yet fairly it deepens their bond. Every motion are swift and fast, clatters and hasty movements everywhere, her eyes wandering around, the cameras angling towards their direction, her hands getting clammy as a click of recognition to start has been launched. Yuri looking at them with expectant hawk-like eyes, having given her good comments about her acting, yet it isn’t enough to fuel herself up into someone voracious to be snogging a popularly known actress in this industry.

From her position in the set, Wendy watches Jennie’s cat-like eyes glancing at her, giving her a small smile of encouragement before she starts storming her way out towards her direction right after Yuri shouts _‘scene fifty-four, take one — ACTION!’_. Jennie’s eyes changed into her character in a split of second, jealousy bubbling up with her rivalry in business getting ahead on her. The abruptness of change has instantly pierce something in Wendy’s mind as her demeanor changes in a flick of motion, waiting for another vendetta from her nemesis. She smirks proudly at Jennie, hands entwined on her table as her chin rests on top of it, eyes staring tauntingly at her to have the first blow as she walks nearer to her.

Jennie’s character, Park Junghwa has taken her bait as she slams her hands down on her wooden table in her private office, which no one should easily have access to, except her secretary has known Junghwa for awhile and the CEO itself has given her rival the approval to come in her office unannounced, without her knowledge of course. “You think you’re so great because you’ve caught Mr. Lee as your investor,” Junghwa shouts, her lips twitching with anger.

Wendy as Yoo Haneul doesn’t reply with Junghwa’s attempt to rile her up, instead she gives her an arrogant look of triumph. It doesn’t take a second for Junghwa to get ballistic to the response she’s gotten as she inches closer to Haneul in her attempt to look superior, which is not working as Haneul snorts with her reaction. “I apologize, your face looks funny up close,” Haneul jokes, making Junghwa more furious because no one has dared to say that she looks funny, instead she receives more compliments on her looks.

Junghwa twitches her lips, nose flaring and face fuming with invisible steams, earning another snort from her rival. “Goodness, I could see through your nostrils with how close you are,” Haneul mentions laughingly, “Sorry, sorry,” she adds instantly, hands waving in motion with her impolite comment.

“I bet you’ve slept with Mr. Lee to acquire that investment,” Junghwa barks back with her personal theory, looking smug as she says so.

Haneul finally stands up, startling Junghwa a little bit with how close their faces are when she does so, managing to stand straightly as Haneul’s gaze falls on her. “I bet you’ve been checking me out with how you got up with an utterly ridiculous nonsense,” Haneul proclaims with boosting confidence. She walks her way out to the expanse of her table and chair, treading over to Junghwa’s direction, making a stop five inches apart. _“Aren’t you?”_ she asks teasingly, brows upwards as she waits for the reply.

“N-now that’s ut-utterly nonsense,” Junghwa stutters a reply, moving a step backwards with their close proximity. Haneul bites back a laugh with the cute stuttering from the girl as she steps forward whenever the other girl steps backwards.

“Is it though?” Haneul asks again with her face a mere a two inches closer with Junghwa.

Haneul’s rival has nowhere to step backwards anymore as her back is planted with the cold wall, sending shivers to her spine, but mainly due to the woman playing games in front of her. Haneul pins her on the wall with one hand slamming on it, making Junghwa unable to escape. “With how you’ve always acted since college years and now you’re barging into my office without any notice just to accuse me of some of your wild imaginations of my success,” her eyes flutters a mockery look, drifting ever so slightly with Junghwa’s throat swallowing, “I bet you’ve imagined yourself molding your body into mine,” she whispers huskily, grazing her lips into her ear. She hears another involuntary gulp, making her smile victoriously with another win.

Junghwa has been feeling Haneul’s warmth breath in her ear, freezing her on the spot with the unexpected event not on her overthinking mental lists. “You’re not the only one with keen eyes. I’ve seen the way you’ve looked at me hungrily for years,” Haneul continues, lips not leaving her ear. “Wouldn’t you like to know how my lips would taste in yours?” she hears Haneul asks in front of her before their lips collides with sheer force.

The kiss is hard, sloppy at first with the sudden attack and feels as if Junghwa would have a bruise lips to hide from the public eyes when she goes out from her rival’s company. She could’ve push Haneul right there, which her mind is pushing her to do so, yet her body seems to have its own mind as she melts into the kiss of the rival she’s been pining over since college years, eyes closing as she relishes the moment. She starts moving in rhythm with Haneul’s lips, her hands relocating on its own to pull Haneul tighter by grabbing her neck, while Haneul’s hands are gripping on her waist.

The kiss breaks off after a minute, Junghwa’s lips chasing Haneul’s own, making her rival laugh heartily. “I guess my hunch was correct,” Haneul boasts aloud her new discovery, hands still on Junghwa’s waist.

Junghwa’s eyes slowly flutters open, breathing unsteady and mind malfunctioning because of what just happened. But who cares right now when her desires have been opened by none other than her rival. “This wasn’t the only wild imaginations that I’ve had in mind,” she admits unabashedly, eyes hungrily looking at Haneul’s body.

“You did lock the door before barging in, didn’t you?” Haneul asks playfully. As Junghwa nods with confirmation, she inches closer to mash their lips again, tongue now exploring the other end and hands now maneuvering the other body parts.

_“— and CUT!”_ Yuri announces happily, voice dripping with contentment. The staff has applaud them for their good work, Wendy giving them a shy, yet proud smile as she bows a little, humility oozing out with every given compliments.

Jennie looks at her, eyes amusedly staring with the junior’s reaction with every thrown compliment. “You did great as usual,” she comments offhandedly. Wendy turns her back again to meet her co-star, pink hues spreading with the amount of good remarks on her acting.

“Thanks sunbae, you—“

Jennie’s cuts her off, “It’s Jennie for you, no more sunbae silly.” She looks entertained, her head lightly shaking in amusement with the adorable display of the newest rising actress who’s in huge contrast with the character she’s playing.

“You’re awesome as always, Jennie,” Wendy comments genuinely with a small smile. Then her eyes drifts over to Jennie’s lips, her red lipstick smudging over its edge, hand moving on its own to wipe it off. “Sorry about that,” she adds instantly upon realizing her mistake.

Jennie giggles, “No need, _unnie.”_ Wendy is taken aback by the new epithet just as Jennie stops giggling with sudden familiarity in her tone. She worriedly looks at Wendy to discern her reaction, “It’s okay to call you that, _right?_ ”

Wendy nods rapidly in an instant, earning another giggle from her co-star. “Of course, just surprise, is all,” she says with a shy smile sprouting on her lips, hand scratching her nape with her embarrassing reaction.

The actresses’ moves forward as their eyes met with the director with a happy glint on her eyes, urging them to come closer and take a look on the cinematic masterpiece that they’ve created. A whole new era in the filming industry in Korea as it especially concerns in the LGBTQ+ theme, not widely accepted with the whole masses, yet here they are, making history to the first lesbian show to be aired on national television.

It’s Wendy’s first show and to be able to part of this revolutionary action is something she takes pride on. It was four months ago when she auditioned, three months ago when she passed and she’s still feels like she’s vividly dreaming.

Everything feels surreal.

Unbelievable.

Yet here she is, standing beside her co-star as they watch their performances awhile ago. She’s not a teenager no more. However her body appears to not react that way as she blushes profusely on the last scene of her kissing her leading lady. She takes a quick glance at Jennie, eyes glued to the camera screen with a smile engraved on her face. It takes her back on during the first reading when Jennie would lightly squeeze her hand for support.

She considers herself a mess at the present, but nothing could outmatch how chaotic she was during that time, with her palms getting sweaty, nerves all over her body, rubbing them off in her pants, and breathing ever so deeply to drive away her anxieties. _It’s going to be fine Seungwan, it’s just the first reading for today._ Was it really okay though? Was she really suited for the role? Maybe the director mistook her for somebody else and they contacted her by mistake? _Goodness_ , she hoped that wasn’t the case because she’s sure to cry if they end up looking at her quizzically and announced to her that it’s a big mistake–

It was Jennie’s single tap that made her unwanted thoughts go away, followed by her sudden flinch with the unexpected contact. It did it job on making her negativities fade in an instant though.

Jennie gave her a reassuring smile that day, reaching her hand and giving it a light squeeze. She was not expecting the gesture, yet she felt relief wash all over her body. _“I know that this is your first time, but it’s going to be fine. After all your audition was a spectacular. I’m sure that you’re going to be a star in no time Wendy-sshi.”_ The words from her co-star gave her a push during that day with mental thoughts full of doubts subduing just by the simply gesture. The drumming in her heart was replace with calming sounds of nature with river waves still in turbulent motion, yet the pressure was slowly decreasing with each breath she took.

Truth be told, she was slightly worried about working with Jennie, the girl being known with an intimidating aura with her resting bitch face when she’s not doing particularly anything, which was kind of similar with her girlfriend if you said it like that – under her worries, a part of her wanted to get accustomed with the girl, mainly because she needs to work with her for months of shooting and if she wants to get the best results, her chemistry with her partner needs to be on the spot. She’s fortunate enough that the girl isn’t at all the same as what the media portrays her to be, making her at ease with the girl’s presence. 

“We did a pretty good job, unnie,” she hears Jennie says, eyes now looking at her directly with a smile, snapping away from her reverie.

She scratches her nape, a habit she has when she’s shy or embarrassed. Looking downwards again to the direction of the screen, the director gives her a wide smile of approval. “We really did great, Jennie,” she agrees. Going bold and comfortable with the cast and staff, she manages to take her time at examining their actions that brings life and motion and an astonishing show in general to be aired. “It’s also thanks to our director-” she faintly squeezes Yuri’s shoulder- “to the entire staff and cast. I’m really grateful for everyone who taught me with patience in this new world.”

Yuri giggles and the staffs who heard her mini speech smiles at her. “There’s not much I’ve taught you as far as I know since you’re already amazing from the beginning, Wendy,” she states genuinely.

“I feel like it’d be the other way around and we’d be learning much more from you, unnie,” Jennie teases.

“There’s no objection to that,” Yuri agrees wholeheartedly, shooting her a teasing smile of her own.

Some of the casts and staffs taking a glance at their direction, sporting a smile on the newest actress on board, giving her a thumbs up or a simply nod of acknowledgement of her acting ability. She feels accepted. She feels at home. It’s a wonderful feeling that she’s surely going to embrace full ahead.

“Just one more and were off to go!” Yuri exclaims, hands shooing away the main casts to go to their designated spots. “You really did amazing Wendy and I hope you keep that in mind. Be confident and trust yourself,” she utters before Wendy moves towards her direction together with Jennie.

Wendy shoots Yuri her blinding smile, truly grateful for the director. “Thanks, director Kwon.”

“Let’s make this the last shot and we can all go happily,” director Kwon muses with a huge smile on her face.

Everyone goes back to their respective places, putting on their masks for the character they’re playing as the cameras starts rolling. Wendy’s got a new spark bursting in her heart, her eyes fiery with all the praises she’s been receiving from the beginning. There’s no more hesitation and doubts spreading in her mind, only confidence boosting up and adrenaline pumping up through her veins. The second she steps into her character, little by little, she feels her head clear, her sense of purpose and direction straight ahead on what she’s supposed to be as of this moment.

She’s not Seungwan.

She’s Yoo Haneul. She’s a confident and charming owner of a multi-million company throughout Asia, the rival and future lover of Park Junghwa.

In an instant, she changes everything about herself – her appearance, her body gesture and her tone of voice. It makes the whole team staring at her with awe with the abruptness of her shifting, as if undergoing into a metamorphosis of a cute caterpillar into a full blown and beautiful butterfly flying on its own wings with flying colors.

The last scene doesn’t take that long to complete with only two takes as her co-star ends up stuttering her words upon seeing Wendy’s actress mode on a hundred percent. The whole team ends up giggling with the rare view of a stuttering Jennie, even Wendy herself thought it’s something to be captured, just to show the haters and fake journos how absolutely adorable the real Jennie is, instead of writing something nonsensical to extinguish their sprouting insecurities with how unquestionably talented and hardworking the girl really is.

“Another job well done, Jennie,” she expresses with a beaming smile towards Jennie.

“Good work, unnie,” Jennie replies with a smile. “I was even shock with the sudden fiery in your eyes as you went into Haneul character,” she continues, smile not leaving on her lips.

“It’s all thanks to everyone.”

The whole set starts moving faster with everyone wanting to go in their own home, probably to take some deserving rest with how well the shooting went. Every motion is swift and hasty with how they closes off the camera and clips off the stands, going over to their assigned van to resign for today.

“Good job everyone!” Yuri shouts with afterglow. She bouncingly heads towards her main leads as she wraps them both in a side hug. “You guys did amazing today,” she goes on, stating the truth, “The viewers will sure love this episode.” She lightly squeezes both their shoulders with how excellent they are in playing their characters. “You guys can rest well assured now,” she hints with their weekends off to relaxation.

(On the shadowy area, a feisty red haired girl has been observing the newest actress with her sharp eyes, following each movement as she acts differently from her character.

“Interesting,” she affirms as her hand touches her chin.)

Wendy can’t wait to spend her free time with her girlfriend, bidding her farewell to the casts and whole staffs. She quickly gets her phone from her pocket, typing down a message for her girlfriend.

To My Lovely Joohyun:

_The shooting went well. I can’t wait to see you and spend my free time with you :)_

It isn’t that long for her girlfriend to reply.

_I miss you and I’m cooking dinner for us._

_I can’t wait to cuddle with you ♥_

She’s about to head out, head already filled with moments with her lovely girlfriend as she sends her reply: _Miss you lots and I love you ♥._ She flinches with the unexpected tap on her shoulder, kind of taking back to her first day as she sees Jennie with a giggle from her reaction.

Jennie tucks a loose strand from her ebony colored hair with a tinge of pink hues on her cheeks. “Since we’re closer than before…” she sounds hesitant as she drawls her words, “I was wondering if it’s alright to ask for your number, _unnie?_ ”

Wendy hears a ping on her phone, indicating a new reply. She doesn’t open the new message, not wanting to expose her relationship. She gives Jennie a smile, hands outstretch, “Sure thing.” Jennie fishes her phone out in her pocket, giving it to Wendy cheerfully. “I’ve also wanted to ask for your number, but was hesitant to do so,” Wendy states truthfully as she types in her number with her head bowing down, not able to look at Jennie’s reaction with her thoughts aloud. She picks her phone out, checking and making sure that the messages from her popular girlfriend goes unnoticed until an unknown number rings it up.

“That’s my number, unnie,” Jennie fills her in, cheeks not only the one sporting a pink tint as her ear tips are visibly having it too. “You can ring me up whenever you need a practice partner or whenever you have some questions about some certain parts,” she explains her reasons as to why she asked for Wendy’s number. “Although, I don’t think you’ll need that with how good you are, but _yeah_ , ring me up whenever you feel like it,” she adds on with haste.

Wendy shoots her a beaming smile. “That’s a great sunbae for you,” she teases playfully. She feels her phone vibrates and ring on her pocket, having an idea of who it is, she bids her goodbye to her co-star. “I have to get this,” she politely goes on, “Feel free to ring me up too whenever you need a practice partner or _whenever you feel like it_.”

“See you next shooting, Jennie.”

She answers her phone giddily just as Jennie bids her a goodbye wave. “I’m coming home… yeah, yeah… really? Hahaha, I don’t believe you… I can’t wait to see you too.”

_“I miss you and I love you too,”_ she whispers as quietly as she can as she passes by some people.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a great time writing this one, omitted the first draft and made a complete different one. Hopefully, you had fun time reading this just as much as I did writing :)


End file.
